Some wireless networks, including a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) network, may segment packet traffic, including voice packets, into a circuit-switched domain and a packet-switched domain. Some networks may attempt to improve bandwidth allocated to time-sensitive voice packets by dedicating certain circuit-switched channels to their delivery. Since the number of these dedicated channels may be limited, however, such networks may also impose substantially strict timing requirements on the voice packets, particularly on the downlink side of a circuit. Thus, packets arriving at a base station from the network outside of a predefined timing window (due to jitter, frame delay, or re-synchronization delays, for example) may not be forwarded across the radio interface to the subscriber; they may even be dropped. This situation may negatively impact voice quality perceived by a subscriber. For additional information regarding the UMTS, please refer to an index of reports located on the UMTS Forum website at http://www.umts-forum.org/servlet/dycon/ztumts/umts/Live/en/umts/Resources_Reports_index.